There exists a variety of orthotic inserts, ranging from custom orthotic inserts prepared by medical practitioners to off-the-shelf varieties, such as foot pads, cushioning insoles and the like. Certain of these inserts may be geared more toward improving arch support, so that the arch undergoes fewer traumas or stress, especially during running or other physical activities. Other shoe inserts and orthotics may address long-term general comfort issues and focus on improving the cushioning of the associated shoe or athletic footwear, again, with the goal of reducing foot fatigue which may develop when the wearer is “on their feet” for extended periods of time. Still other inserts may focus on returning energy during running or walking, by providing a springiness or spring force, generally directed through the user's heel, with the thought that such energy return would improve speed or athletic performance. Prior art inserts often do not adequately factor in foot or heel anatomy or the associated dynamics.
The orthotic inserts of the current art suffer from various drawbacks and disadvantages. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved orthotic insert device to address disorders of the heel and hind-foot and their associated discomforts.